First Meetings
by sadisticmasochist kitsune
Summary: Erica, a human girl stumbles on to Shuichi's secret. Could she lose the memories of the one she cares about? The final showdown has arrived. Who has won? Erica... or Hiei?
1. Who Are You?

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho isn't that obvious, but I do own Lucy.

A/N: This is my idiot story. Please forgive any stupid thing you may come across. Most likely it was induced by extreme hunger also it was late at night, like midnight. Plus the co-author (Scooperchan) made me do it.

"talking"

'thinking'

_'text'_

Chapter one: Who are you?

Shuichi was in his room helping a human girl, by the name of Erica, with her English. As they were working the girl's stomach loudly rumbled.

"I guess I'm hungry" she said sheepishly.

Shuichi stood, "I'll be right back." He said leaving the room.

Erica glanced around the room. A binder on the desk caught her eye. She walked over and picked it up, looking at the front. "What's this on it?" she said aloud.

'_LIFE"S DECEPTIONS'_ was written in bold neat writing.

"'Life's Deceptions'? Huh…" She opened is and glanced through it.

On one page it read, _'My name is Shuichi Minamino. I am 6 years old. I am not normal. In fact I am not even human….'_

"Someone sure has some imagination," she thought aloud.

'…_I am Youko Kurama, King of Thieves. The most feared fox demon of Makai.'_

Surprised at the writing, Erica put the binder back on the desk and turned to her work. 'Some people are crazy'

Shuichi walked back into his room carrying a snack. He looked around his room before handing the food to Erica.

"Thanks…Kurama"

"Pleasure" he replied, absently looking over at his desk

'He didn't even notice the name. I wonder if it's his real one' she thought to herself. She looked down at her work. "Ah, what's an adjective again?" she asked.

"It describes a noun."

"Oh yeah, thanks," she continued writing.

As Erica worked she had the feeling of being watched. Turning to Shuichi, who was now sitting next to her, she questioned "Are you going to just sit there all day?"

His green eyes had a hard edge as he stared at her, unmoving. "What were you doing while I was gone?" he asked.

"Nothing." she lied.

He opened and closed his mouth then stood up. With eyes on the window he said, "Excuse me for a moment." He turned and left the room.

As soon as Shuichi left Erica strode over to the widow and looked out. She saw Shuichi walk up to the tree next to his window and look up in the branches. He stood there for a moment then turned around and walked back into the house. 'Ok then' Erica thought and went back to her homework. After five minuets Shuichi still had not returned when the phone rang. Being extremely curious and trying to be helpful Erica picked up the phone.

"Mos-"

"Kurama what took so long wait find Hiei and meet us at toddlers place in an hour." A voice Erica recognized as Yusuke's said.

"Ah pardon me Yusuke but this isn't 'Kurama'. This is Shuichi's house" Erica cut in.

"Hey, who are you and what did you do with Kurama?"

"This is Erica. Who's Kurama?"

"Uh could you have Kur-Shuichi call me?"

"Sure." She said and hung up.

Ten minuets later Shuichi came back into the room

"Yusuke called and he wants you to call him back." Erica said off handedly continuing to write.

"Okay. How far have you gotten on your informative essay?" he asked sitting next to her.

"A paragraph." She depressingly said.

"The subject is relatively easy. Surly you can comp up with more to write about than that." Shuichi said.

"I don't know anything about demon myths. Also I'm not that creative." She replied.

Shuichi walked over to his bookshelf and selected one of them.

"Here is a book on demons. Just pick one and write about them. I'm sorry but I can't help you more tonight." He said handing Erica the book.

* * *

Erica sat in her room reading the book that Shuichi had loaned her. She flipped through searching for the 'Youko Kurama' mentioned in Shuichi's binder.

"Raizen, no…Mukuro, no…" she read aloud as she searched. Finally Erica found the page she was looking for.

'_A legendary fox demon, who was known through out Rekai and Makai… led the largest band of thieves in demon world…some of his most common titles…believed to have died sixteen years ago.'_

'Hm.' Erica looked over to the one picture given. There was a man with fox ears and tail. Both were silver in color as well as his waist length hair. He looked to be about seven feet tall and was running in the picture.

'Well so far he's the best looking demon in this book' she flipped through the rest of the book and finished her paper.

* * *

Shuichi sat his desk leafing through a binder. The window opened and a short person wearing all black stepped in.

"Fox, that girl read your confessions."

"I know Hiei but she thinks I'm nuts."

"Hn Kurama." Hiei said lying down on Kurama's bed.

"Staying here tonight?" Kurama asked smiling.

* * *

Erica was walking to school carrying a bag of sewing supplies with her.

"Stupid Home Ec class. Why do I have to bring in supplies?" she mumbled to herself after dropping some thread for the fifteenth time. Since she was running late she had cut through a park.

"Crap." She yelled as she dropped a ball of yarn. "I hate sewing from now on."

As she reached down to pick it up a small fox came out of a bush and ran up to her. She looked down at it for a moment before if pounced on the yarn and ran off with it.

"Hey come back." she yelled and chased it.

* * *

Erica sat in Home Ec brooding.

"So your clothes are ripped. Why" a girl beside her asked.

"I don't want to talk about it Lucy." Erica answered holding up a torn piece of yarn. Lucy turned back to finishing her English assignment.

"What did you do at Shuichi's?" Lucy asked offhandedly.

"Nothing, I didn't even finish my paper there. Shuichi ended up giving me a book and sending me home. I'll probably fail that English assignment."

Lucy glanced suspiciously at Erica. "You know I don't really believe you. I know how much you liked him. Speaking of which there he is." Lucy said as Shuichi walked to the desk adjacent to Erica. Bored with the useless yarn, Erica attempted to throw it into the garbage can near the door, and missed. Shuichi had followed the yarns progress and picked it up when it landed. Erica had gotten up when she missed the trashcan and walked up to Shuichi to get it. "Can I have that back?" She asked him, pointing to the yarn.

"If you really want it so badly ill give it to you"

She raised an eyebrow, "…okay, then, yes I would like it back."

'It's just yarn; it's just a yes or no question.' She thought.

"Then just yes." he said holding out the yarn after 'hearing' Erica's thoughts.

"Thanks" she said going back to her seat. 'Did I say that thought aloud? No, must be a coincidence'

-It is not-

A harsh voice sounded in Erica's mind.

Erica looked around the room. 'I must be going crazy, because I think I heard a voice in my head.'

"Cooper-san ignore the voices." A voice whispered in her ear.

Erica turned to see Shuichi walk to the back of the classroom. "How'd he know?" she said aloud.

"How did who know what?" Lucy asked Erica.

"Never mind" Erica said as class started.

* * *

Erica sat in her room looking through the demon book that Shuichi loaned her.

She flipped to the page with Youko Kurama on it. She had decided to reread the section.

"Maybe he's not that crazy." She thought aloud to herself.

'…_he is thought to have the power of telepathy however he most likely did not make use of this ability while making one his raids. No matter the truth of this he could not have the same amount as the Forbidden Child1.' _

Erica stopped reading, "Forbidden Child?" She glanced at the bottom of the page.

' _1 go to page 678'_

She flipped through and landed on the page. The first thing she saw was a picture of a child like person. He had blood red eyes and gravity defying spiky black hair and white starburst. He wore all black and had a katana in his hand by his side.

'He sure looks friendly…' Erica thought sarcastically.

She started to read,

_'…one of the most bloodthirsty demon assassins. there is little known about him.'_

'…And his description is even friendlier' she thought.

_'…cast from the Koorime Isles for being born of fire heritage Hiei has become known as forbidden. the influence of his Jagan eye has increased his power. He is a strong telepath and telekinetic. His strongest rival is Youko Kurama.'_

Erica closed the book and put it on her nightstand and got ready for bed.

* * *

**Knock Knock Knock**

The door opened hesitantly, "Hello?"

"Hi, Shuichi, I came to return your book." Erica said and held it out

the door opened fully to show Mrs. Minamino.

"I'm sorry. I thought you might have been someone else. But never mind come in come in. Shuichi is in his room." Shiori said stepping aside.

"Thank you, and sorry for mistaking you, I can't see through the door." Erica said, walking into the house behind the older woman.

"It's quiet all right dear. Go see him most likely he's doing homework you may interrupt him if you must." Shiori called out as Erica climbed the stairs.

Erica pushed the half-way opened door, "Pardon me Shuichi, I jus-" she trailed off as she spoke to an empty room. A black shadow outside the in the tree caught her attention. She walked over to the open window and looked out right as a black blur took off in the direction of Erica's house. Curious to what she saw, Erica left Shuichi's room and ran downstairs.

"Please excuse me Minamino-san, but I must go now, good bye." She said to the woman as she grabbed her shoes and bolted out the door before she could respond. Erica ran down the street towards her house.

'What was that?' she thought.

As Erica came into sight of the front door she saw Shuichi standing outside. A short person clad in black stood with him.

Erica slowed to a walk as she came up to Shuichi.

"…stupid ningen girl. She was messing about in your room, Kurama. We should kill her now before she gets suspicious."

"Hiei for a cold bastard you sure are worrying a lot. Besides what's the worst that could happen?"

"Ohayo, Shuichi," Erica cut in, " I was just looking for you." She held out the book. "Here's your book back, and thank you for letting me borrow it, it was very…informative" she ended.

"Your welcome. But remember that this is just a book on myths. Demons are not real." He said taking the book.

"Goodbye then, I'll see you tomorrow at school, Youko." She said entering her house and closing the door behind her.

* * *

'Was that little person I saw actually Hiei? He resembled the guy in the picture. And if it was, then could Shuichi be Youko Kurama? I mean, he said in his binder he was, and he was born around the time that Youko disappeared . Well, if 'Hiei', or whatever his name is, is actually a demon, then it could be possible. Right? Hiei did call him Kurama, except he didn't look anything like him.' Erica lay drowsily thinking on her bed when she heard a tap on her window. She ignored it as she turned over and tried to go to sleep.

"Erica come open the window." Shuichi's voice said.

Startled, Erica quickly got out of bed and walked over to her window. She opted to wait before opening said window.

"Shuichi, why are you in a tree by my window? Actually, why are you even here?" she asked through the glass.

"Open the window on your own. You don't want to make me open it."

"How about I don't open it and you go away"

"Iie we decided we needed to talk to you."

"Who's 'we'?" she asked. "And If you need to talk to me, then come by normal hours through a door."

"Hiei and I." Shuichi replied opening the window and entering.

The short person from earlier came in as well and shut the window. Hiei then moved quickly to the door blocking the only escape route. 'Shuichi' stood by the window.

Erica looked from Hiei to Shuichi, "What do you need to talk about?"

"Finally the baka ningen gets it." Hiei said annoyed at the girl.

"How much do you know and how much do you believe." Shuichi questioned.

"A lot and all of it, why?"

"What are you going to do? Who are you planning on telling?"

" No one. Besides, it's not like anyone in their right mind would ever believe me if I tried to tell them."

"Should we trust her, Hiei? I have the dream pollen."

"No. demons can never trust a human, Kurama."

"I trust my mother. Or in case you've forgotten she's human."

"I told you leave her. Come back where you belong." Hiei argued. He turned to the silent Erica. "Well, what does the human have to say in defense. Kurama's opinions alone will not save you from oblivion. Speak up girl."

"Hiei you're scaring her. It's just a flower that makes the person forget certain memories."

"Hn"

"Forget certain memories? Look, I don't see what the problem is, I'm not some evil spy or anything, I can't tell anyone anything because they'd probably put me in a little white coat in some insane asylum. Please don't take my memories" She said, finally deciding to speak up.

"don't worry. Ill only erase the ones having to do with me." Kurama said.

"Hn. **ALL** of your memories of him. Demons and humans don't mix." Hiei growled.

Worried, Erica tried to reason with the two. "I don't care if you only erase the ones with you, I don't want to forget anything." 'Especially the ones about you.' She thought to herself. 'I like him, I don't want to forget him'

"Why?" Kurama asked her. " Why wouldn't you want to forget about the existence of demons?"

"I, I have my reasons." She said lamely, looking down at the floor.

"Do you still care even after finding out the truth?" Kurama asked walking over to her. He placed his fingertips on her chin forcing her to look up. His deep emerald eyes stared at her hazel ones waiting for an answer.

'Did he just hear my thoughts?' She stared back, "Y-yes." she finally answered.

"But why? What did I ever do?"

"Why not?" , she asked, blushing at his close proximity.

Kurama smiled, "Yes I agree." He said leaning closer to her.

"Answer honestly. Can I trust you?" he whispered in her ear.

"Yes." she said, motionless.

Satisfied with her answer Kurama stepped back away from Erica. He smiled and walked to the window. Silently Hiei followed and the two exited through and into the night air.

Taking a deep breath, Erica slowly walked over to her bed and flopped down. 'Great, now I'll never get to sleep.'

* * *

Scooperchan: Wow, we haven't even posted the story and we're already posting a prequel. We need better ways to spend our time.

SMK: 0 o thats lame. Any way hope you enjoyed. Please tell us what you think. Push the little blue/purple button marked 'go'.

sasuke: scooperchan go back to naruto fics

youko: no! scooperchan is mine!

Scooperchan?...Were are you people coming from? Youko, go back to your own story or kill you off in this one. And Sasuke, go back to your own anime period, or the next fiction I write will be a Yaoi, with you uke.

sasuke: poofs away

SMK: OKAY then. Actually that could be interesting.

Scooperchan: I know muh ha ha ha leaves to go plan next fiction

SMK: Matte I have some 'great' ideas. And readers review. ja ne minna-san leaves to help scooperchan


	2. Truths and Confrontations

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho

A/N:

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

-Hiei's thoughts-

'_text'_

Chapter two: Truths and Confrontations

Erica walked through the public Library glancing at the selves full of books. She picked a few up and went to a table to research. Ever since she found out about 'Kurama' three months ago, she had wanted to learn more about demons. 'I really wish I could just ask Kurama, but I haven't been able to get in touch with him.' She thought as she went through the fourth book. She closed the book with a sigh. "These books are useless" she whined aloud, hanging her head.

An elderly woman sat down by her. "Dear are you alright?"

Erica looked up from her book. "Ah, yeah. Well, actually, I'm looking for a book on demons." She replied.

"Well I thought young ones didn't much care for legends and 'fairy tales'. As it happens I fancy myself a demon expert." The lady said with a small laugh.

"Really?" Erica asked in a surprised tone. 'She looks so old; I doubt she'd remember anything she learned now'. "Can you help me then; I'm trying to find out about a demon named Youko Kurama."

"Of course dear. Hm Youko Kurama, actually I have a book just about him. By the way my name is Tsukino."

"Hi, I'm Erica. May I see the book?"

"Well come on Erica dear. These books the library has are useless."

* * *

Erica looked around the elegant old house. There were posters of different demons, one she recognized as Youko Kurama.

'Someone needs a new hobby' Erica thought to herself as she followed the older woman into a study. These walls were plastered with a wide arrangement of pictures of the fox demon. There were sketches and paintings everywhere, most looking as if they were done by hand.

"You really…favor this demon, don't you?" Erica asked, gesturing to one of the many portraits before sitting down at a medium cherry wood table.

"Yes well my grandmother would tell me stories of him for hours. Plus he's quite handsome. I wouldn't mind meeting him someday." She said walking over. She handed her a leather-bound book as the doorbell sounded.

"Excuse me dear, I'll be right back." With that Tsukino left to answer the door.

Erica opened the book as Tsukino left the study. AS she was going through it, she noticed that most of the information was not new at all. However, she changed her mind when she stumbled upon a page full of plants. 'Why is this here?' she thought, curious, she began to read the caption at the bottom of the page.

'…_Youko has an affinity with plants. One of his most famous or perhaps most gruesome is the death tree. This plant has many mouths and the acid produced could eat through even diamond.'_

"What a lovely plant. Wish I had one. " Erica sarcastically said aloud.

"Perhaps I could arrange that. Although the Death Tree prefers demon blood." Kurama's voice in her ear said.

Erica jumped up, out of her seat "Where did you come from?" she asked "And what's with whispering in peoples ears? They can still hear you if you talk normally you know"She finished rubbing her ear.

Kurama smiled and move to stand in front of her."I realize that. As to where I came from, you should know." He said sitting down in Erica's vacated chair.

She pulled up a seat next to Kurama and sat down "Why are you here?" she asked, flipping through the leather book.

"What, an interrogation. I just came to check up on you. See how you were holding up." He said taking the book from her. He skimmed through when he started laughing.

'Holding Up?' she questioningly thought. She looked over at the book, "What are you laughing at?"

"This book. Much of it is wrong or twisted way out of proportion. And yes a human who holds a big secret they tend togo insane with the need to tell someone." He said looking up as Tsukino entered bearing a tray of goodies.

"Will you stop reading my mind please" Erica bluntly asked Kurama, "There are reasons people think some things instead of speaking them aloud."

Then stop thinking them so loudly. It's not like I want to hear anyway. Humans tend to shout their thoughts out. After a bit it hurts ones ears."

"Well, I don't know how to think quieter, or really any volume, so I guess we're both s.o.l."

Kurama smiled. "No, just you. I have Hiei. Why are you reading on some dead fox? I told you demons are not real. They're a story told to frighten children."

"Demons are real young man. And one day you will see one. I once saw Youko when I still lived on my parent's farm. He was in my barn and very badly hurt. I helped him and stayed all night with him. When I woke up the next morning he was gone. He had wrapped a blanket around me. Other than that there wasn't a trace that he had been there."

"That was you?" Kurama said getting up

'Ha! I knew he was Youko' Erica thought as she stood up also.

"Are you…? You remember? I thought you died years ago." Tsukino whispered reaching out to touch him. Kurama backed away.

"Sorry. I have to go." He said turning to leave.

"Iie…Matte…" Tsukino said as Kurama left.

"Arigato for helping me." Kurama called back softly.

Erica, who had been quietly watching the two, decided to go after Kurama. She turned to Tsukino "Thank you for your help, I must go now" she said and left through the door.

"Erica. Can you bring him back?"

"No. I can't. Gomen nasai" she finished as she ran after Kurama.

* * *

Erica found Kurama at the park sitting in a tree.

"Kurama, will you please come down." Erica said looking up at him.

"No."

"Kurama, you're not going to solve anything by sulking in a tree." She argued.

"I'm not sulking. I'm ..thinking. What do you want?" he said not looking at her.

"Just checking up on you"

"I don't need a mother." He said finally looking down.

"I'm not mothering you, I'm being a friend." She said, looking back at him.

-He has no friends. We both know the rules of trust. Don't and your safe.-

Hiei appeared next to Kurama.

'Why do people keep popping up?' Erica thought. "Who are you?"

"Hn."

"You barely know me. Or anything about me." Kurama said jumping down to face Erica. "Why would you want to be my 'friend'?"

"Why not?"

"Because I'm a killer and a thief?"

"So? You're not anymore are you? A person's past doesn't really matter to me. " Erica said as Hiei joined them on the ground.

"She's a human and can't be trusted." Hiei said ruining the moment.

"What if I chose to trust her?" Kurama asked

"Your human heart will kill you" Hiei said before running off.

"So, does this mean I'm your friend now?" Erica asked after watching Hiei go out of sight.

"No. It means you have my confidence. I have never had any friends and I'm not likely to start now."

Feeling her heart sink, Erica turned to go home. "I see" she said, "Well, I must go now, see later. Ja." She gave a small wave and started walking home.

A voice carried softly on the breeze, "Ja Ne, Erica-chan."

* * *

SMK: wow very sorry for the shortness but it was a perfect place to stop.

Scooperchan: Forget the shortness, look at all the fluff! It looks like we killed a giant stuffed panda bear. Oh! And sorry for the "oh pickles" line form the last chapter. That was supposed to be edited, but we forgot.

SMK: Also thanks to the readers who reviewed. Sorry we can't read them yet. We are having technical difficulties. Review please!

Scooperchan: by the way, s.o.l. means sht out of luck, and what SMK said, Reveiw!


	3. Situations and Answers

Disclaimer: We do not own Yu Yu Hakusho. If we did we would not be on fanfiction. Hopefully there are no grammar mistakes in this chapter like there was in the last. **Looks at story** OMG! Three chapters in one day? SMK, we need to find a new hobby, soon.

"talking"

'thinking'

-Hiei's thoughts-

_nightmare/flashback_

Chapter Three: Situations and Answers

"Humans are a pathetic weak race that does not deserve to live." Hiei harshly said to Kurama.

"Erica has proven herself to be trustworthy."

"You've only known her for three bloody months!"

"She accepts me for who I am. I don't care."

"Erica can never amount to anything. She is a deceiving human who messed around in our lives."

"Hiei there are some things you will never understand and human emotions is one of them!" Kurama yelled leaving Hiei alone in his room.

"Erica will _pay_." Hiei seethed.

* * *

Erica walked down an unmarked forest path, 'I think I've already been past that tree. No.' She looked around the wooded area.

"I think I'm lost." She thought aloud. "I knew I should've taken the paved path." As Erica wandered, hopelessly lost, she spotted a tree with splashes of red on it.

'What's this?' She walked up to the tree to take a closer look. She brushed her hand across one of the stains. 'Is this...blood!' Erica looked around the area, "Where'd this come from? It looks fresh." She said to herself.

A rustle came from behind the tree. Erica cautiously crept forward creeping around the tree. Erica saw Kurama lying on his side.

"Kurama, is that you?" Erica asked surprised, sitting down next to his side. "What happened?"

She got no response from the prone figure. Neither did Kurama make any sign that Erica was there.

"Kurama?" Erica tried again and lightly shook his shoulder.

He groaned at the contact and Erica removed her hand, only to discover her hand soaked with blood.

"Kurama, what happened to you? Are you okay? "She asked again, partly worried, and partly not knowing what to do.

"Erica." His voice was barely above a whisper. "Erica I'm sorry. Can you forgive me?"

"For what?"

"Erica, please. Help me." He mumbled incoherent from blood loss.

Erica hurriedly sat Kurama up and helped him stand. She put his arm around her shoulder and her arm around his waist to help him walk and took off in a random direction. 'God, I hope I'm going the right way.'

* * *

Four hours after sunset Erica finally reached her home. They entered her front door, Kurama half-conscious. Erica helped him lie down on the couch.

"Erica do you have any bandages?" Kurama asked sitting up, wincing as the movement reopened his wounds.

"You baka! Stay down." Erica demanded retrieving a first aid kit.

Kurama ignored her as he tried to take off his shirt.

"Uh would you like some help?" Erica asked cautious, hoping for a negative answer.

"Yes." He said giving up trying to undo the buttons with one hand.

Hesitantly, Erica began to unbutton Kurama's shirt, blushing when they finally got it off.

Kurama looked over Erica's shoulder as she went through the first aid kit.

"If you're going to be here you might as well come in and make yourself useful Hiei."

Erica looked up to see Hiei sitting in her window. Hiei stepped in and went to Kurama's side. He picked up the antiseptic and cleaned the gash on his shoulder. Hiei reached for the gauze but Erica got it first. She stood in front of Kurama and started to wrap his wound. Hiei growled at her and tried to take the gauze. However, Erica had already finished.

Kurama stood up shakily, "Thank you for the help." He said picking up his bloody shirt.

Still worried about Kurama, Erica spoke up, "Would you like to stay the night?"

"No! Come on fox." Hiei said.

"That's thoughtful Erica, but where would I sleep?"

"I have an extra bedroom upstairs."

"Do you have a shirt I could borrow?"

"Yes, follow me." Erica said and headed upstairs. Kurama started to follow but was stopped by Hiei.

"Iie you can't stay with her. She- she has an unstable mind."

"Grow up" Kurama said shaking Hiei's hand off and followed Erica.

* * *

_A six-year old girl tossed in her bed, deep asleep. A loud screeching sound came form the hallway and startled the young girl from her sleep. She sat up in bed and drowsily rubbed her eyes. Slowly, smoke began to fill the bedroom. _

_"Mommy? What's that noise?" the small girl asked as she wandered out into the clouded hallway. As soon as she could she straight, she noticed a large fire roaring by the doorway of her parents' bedroom. A small dog could be heard barking on the other side of the flames. "Mommy! Daddy!" the small girl screamed and ran towards the door only to be stopped by her older brother. _

"_What are you doing Erica? We have to go now!" the boy yelled at her, dragging her down the stairs. _

"_Let go Tsume! We have to save Mommy and Daddy. Let go!" the small girl struggled. She fought against her brother harder when the dog's barking stopped. A loud crack was heard and Tsume pushed Erica down the rest of the stairs. She landed hard and when she looked up, Erica saw the roof collapse on the second floor and her brother. Hysterical now, the small girl ran forwards, but was stopped again, this time by a fireman who had managed to get in. He picked her up and started to leave before the rest of the house fell. Erica kicked and screamed, trying to get out of the man's grasp. "No! Tsume! Mommy, Daddy! Tsume!" she continued until they were outside and he had given Erica to the paramedics. Neighbors gathered around the house as firefighters tried to put out the rest of the fire. Erica turned mute as the rest of the house fell to the ground, while the fire raged on. _

Erica jolted awake and sat up in her bed. A pair of arms wrapped around her as Kurama tried to calm her down.

"Shh don't worry sweet. It's okay." He whispered soothingly

Erica looked over to him. "What? Kurama, why are you-"

"Don't friends comfort each other in times of hardships?" he said, cutting her off.

Blushing, Erica responded "Yes, but, how did you know?"

"Just trust me."

Erica leaned on him and drifted back to sleep soothed by his embrace.

* * *

Hiei sat perched on a tree branch out side Erica' window. He tried to open it but found out the window was locked.

-Damn fox-

He took out his katana and rammed the tip between the window panes. He smirked as he heard the lock click. He sheathed his katana and lifted the edge of the window, climbing in. he stopped in his tracks when he saw Erica asleep lying on Kurama.

"HIEI relax. Erica had a nightmare."

"So? Who cares about it?" Hiei demanded.

"I do"

Before Hiei could argue, Erica woke up. She jumped back when she saw Hiei's katana pointed at her. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to rid the worlds of one more filthy ningen." Hiei snarled viciously at her.

"Don't listen to him Erica. He's harmless." Kurama said pulling her close as if to protect her. Blushing, Erica nodded. 'Yeah, harmless.' She thought, looking at Hiei, unconvinced.

"Hiei could you do a favor for me?" Kurama asked innocently.

"Hn. Nani?" Hiei said staring suspiciously at the fox.

"I need you to tell Yukina that the dragon fruit is best when red. She'll know."

Hiei glared at them, reluctant to leave Kurama with a crazy girl. Hiei growled softly and left through the window.

Remembering that Kurama was holding her, Erica turned and quickly got out of bed. "Uh, I-I'm going to go get ready. I'll met you down stairs." She said and let the room in a hurry. Kurama smiled as he watched Erica flee the room.

* * *

Hiei stared through the window, watching Kurama and Erica laugh and eat breakfast. His plan for revenge on the human who stole Kurama was under way. Just a little longer and Erica feelings will not be a variable in the equation that has to be considered. In fact her existence will not be a hindrance to Kurama anymore.

* * *

SMK: I can't believe I wrote all that fluff, I think I'm gonna be sick

Scooperchan: I agree with you on the fluff, but I did have fun writing that flashback

SMK: yes we all know you need help. And I have the perfect person, Dr Youko!

Scooperchan: What the Heck? I think you mean Dr. Phil.

SMK: nope. Youko-chan has the best therapy around

Scooperchan:…….alright then, just ignore her. And review please!


	4. Encounters and Tricks

Disclaimer: still don't own Yu Yu Hakusho

A/N: this one takes place after the Dark Tournament. I haven't seen the end so hopefully you all know what happens. I heard that there was some sort of wish the winners got so any friendly reviewer who wants to tell me if this is true would be appreciated. And if it is what were the wishes? Maybe?

"talking"

'thinking'

-Hiei's thoughts-

Chapter four: Encounters and Tricks

Erica tossed in bed, frustrated. She hadn't been sleeping, but still refused to get out of bed that day. It had been fourteen days since she'd seen Kurama and she was a little bit worried.

'I'm kinda glad it's Saturday, I have time to waste.' She lifted the covers back off her head and looked at the clock.

'4:30'

Ding dong

Erica sat up in bed and faced towards the direction of the front door.

Ding dong

'I wonder who that is.' she thought, 'No one ever visits.'

She went to the door and opened it halfway. Kurama stood on the front step his hand raised to the doorbell. Erica noticed that his clothes were ragged and bloody.

"You look lovely." He said smiling commenting on her disheveled appearance.

Ignoring his comment, Erica looked at him for a moment before speaking.

"Kurama what happened to you?"

"Well that kinda a long story. But basically nothing."

"Basically nothing?" she asked disbelievingly. "If it was nothing then why are your clothes ripped and bloody? Are you hurt?"

"Are you going to let me in or do I have to go to Hiei's house?" he asked.

"Uh, sure, come in." she stood to the side and opened the door wider.

* * *

"Thank you for letting me use your first aid." Kurama said. "I didn't want kaa-san to see me like this." 

"No problem. Erica said putting away the kit. "By the way, what did happen to you?"

**(Explain Dark Tournament)**

Erica stood in front of Kurama not really believing what he had just told her. After a minute of silence she spoke up.

"And you risked your life in this 'Dark Tournament' for what?"

"I had no choice. If I refused they would have come and killed me. So I went."

"Oh, okay then" Erica still looked confused but decided to just agree with him and move on to another subject. Leaving Erica's bedroom, Kurama walked down to the kitchen.

Erica quickly got dressed and joined him down stairs to find him rummaging through the pantry.

"Would you like to meet my teammates?" he called over his shoulder.

"Ah, sure, but do you mind not going through my pantry?" She walked over to him. He turned to face her smiling. He grabbed her wrist and pulled her out the front door.

"Hurry, let's go."

"Hey, wait." Erica yelled running after him as he pulled her

"Come on faster."

* * *

Erica stood panting at the bottom of a stairway. She stared up towards the top of the huge structure." Where does this lead to? I can't even see the top of it." 

Kurama turned back to face her from the 20th step.

"Come on, it's not far."

"Not far? Let me state this again, 'you can't even see the top'. It's very far." She stood at the bottom not willing to see how high the steps would lead. A hand entered her field of vision, took hold of her hand and started pulling her up.

"Hey let go!" Erica yelled at Kurama as she jogged behind him, stumbling every so often. He stopped and facing her let go of her hand and on impulse picked her and started running.

"Hey what's at the top of these?" Erica asked.

"A temple."

Erica looked off to the side 'Oh you're so informative.' She thought.

"He doesn't have to elaborate to a baka ningen." A voice in her ear whispered.

"What?" she looked up at Kurama.

"You should ignore the voices in your head." He told her, knowing that it was Hiei that she had heard.

"I'll try." She said. 'I think I'm going crazy.' She thought.

-Going. Going. Gone.-

Her thoughts were interrupted by Kurama setting her on her feet at the top of the stairs. Noticing that she was now standing she turned to Kurama.

"Thanks." She said simply.

"Doitashimashite." He said walking to the door. Reaching it he turned back to Erica. "Coming?"

"Yeah." Erica said and followed him.

They entered as a body slammed into Erica. Erica in turn fell backwards on to Kurama who had entered after her. Erica looked up and realized that a large person with orangey red hair was lying on top of her and she was on top of Kurama.

"Hey fox boy you're here. Who's he?" Yusuke asked as the trio untangled themselves and stood up.

"This **girl** is Erica Cooper. A friend of mine." Kurama said.

Yusuke walked over and started to shake Erica's hand.

"Well congrats on the girlfriend Kurama! Hey Cooper-kun, you sure you're a girl?"

"Yes I'm sure." she said taking her hand back and whacking Yusuke on the head. "And it's not kun."

"Yusuke she's not my girlfriend. She's just a friend." Kurama said stopping the quarrel.

"When did you get a female friend?" Kuwabara asked glancing at Erica.

"Since she found out that I was a demon." Kurama answered.

"You shouldn't have been so careless." Genkai said walking into the room.

"He wasn't careless. She was nosy." Hiei said joining Kurama.

"I'm not nosy." She said to Hiei crossing her arms.

Impatient and thick-skulled Yusuke got right in her face, determined to embarrass Kurama, failing to notice Kurama leave. "Hey Cooper-kun have ya kissed your boyfriend?" he yelled.

She blinked at him. "Boyfriend?"

"Yeah Kurama."

"He's not and I havent kissed him." She said taking a step back before hitting him again. "And I told you it's not 'kun'."

The orange haired person poked Erica in the chest.

"Hey Yusuke **it** is a girl." He said.

Yusuke blinked and started poking her too. "Yeah you're right Kuwabara."

Erica smacked their hand away and jumped back crossing her arms in front of her chest. "What do you think you doing?" she yelled at the two idiots.

"Making sure your not some weirdo guy hitting on Kurama." Yusuke said matter of factly.

Kuwabara looked around, "Hey, where **is** Kurama?"

Yusuke looked behind Erica "Hiei's gone too. He's probably with Kurama though. Wherever he is."

"Idiots you didn't notice anything. Kurama left before you started messing with Erica. Hiei left with him." Genkai said turning to leave. "Since Kurama was the one I needed to talk to I'm going back to my game. So don't bother me."

"Hey Cooper-kun how bout we go look for your boyfriend." Yusuke said to Erica smiling.

"Sure, and like I said earlier he's not my boyfriend." She answered.

* * *

Erica was alone at the hot spring contemplating on an idea. 

Flash back

"_Hey Cooper-kun go down that way to look for Kurama." Yusuke ordered her._

End Flash back

'Well I've been looking for about an hour now, so why not?' she thought deciding to take a dip. 'I'll continue in ten minutes.'

She walked over to the edge and took her shoes off. She touched the water with her foot to test how hot it was. She then took her shirt and pants off, folding and putting them by the edge. In only her under garments she stepped into the water and sat down up the water up to her neck. 'I love hot springs.'

"What are you doing?" a harsh voice asked startling Erica out of her euphoria induced thoughts. She turned to face Hiei.

"Ah, taking a three minute break because I couldn't find Kurama?"

Hiei jumped landing next to Erica. Scowling he gripped her shoulder, "Come on I need you to patch up Kurama."

"Patch?"

"Yeah, sew him back together."

"What happened to him?"

"I don't know. I wasn't with him at the time." He said grasping her wrist and dragging her out of her water and up into a tree.

"Hey! Put me down."

"Why?"

"Because I don't enjoy hanging 25 feet in the air with barely anything on."

"So?"

"It doesn't matter the reason just put me down."

"All right." He said jumping down into a black hole.

"Where are we going?" Erica yelled as they landed of the forest floor. Saying nothing he dumped her on the ground.

'Rude.' She thought as she stood up and bushed off some dirt, reminding her self that she only had on undergarments.

"I thought you needed my help with Kurama."

"I lied. Kurama is at his home in the human world. And you're in demon world."

"Demon world?" she asked worriedly.

"Hn." Hiei smirked and disappeared.

-Dispose of Erica. Check.-

"Hey come back!" she yelled trying to run after him, but soon lost sight of him.

Crashing sounds came from the underbrush. Voices slowly reached Erica's ears.

"I smell a human girl."

* * *

Kurama sat at his desk doing homework. He looked up at a tap on his window. Sighing he stood up to let Hiei in. Hiei went to sit on the bed while Kurama went back to his work. 

"Hiei don't ever joke about my mother. She's fine." Kurama said rounding on Hiei.

"Well she looked fatally ill." Hiei muttered.

Irritated he turned his back on Hiei. "If you don't stop lying people are going to stop believing you." He said not believing him. "Have you seen Erica? I went back to Genkai's and Yusuke said she went to look for me." Kurama said as the fire demon smirked at him behind his back.

"No I haven't. But if I do I'll tell her that you're worried." ((a/n) Lying is a bad habit to start.)

* * *

Erica sat shivering in a tree, watching the forest floor move. A strong wind blew through the branches and she crossed her arms. 'Kami-sama it's cold.' She thought. 

A large silver fox with five tails came to sit at the base of Erica's tree. Seeing the fox, Erica pulled her feet up and hugged her knees. A low rumble sounded appearing to come from the fox. The fox raised its muzzle as a big fluffy rabbit bounded into the clearing. With a snarl the fox pounced on the hapless animal ripping its head off in one swipe. Slightly disturbed, Erica watched as the fox mauled and devoured the rabbit.

'Poor bunny. Better it than me though.' She thought. Finished and leaving the bones the fox trotted back to its spot under the tree. From her vantage point Erica could see the blood that still dripped from its muzzle. Suddenly stopping it sniffed the breeze. With a foxy grin it looked up into the tree where Erica sat.

"Come down little human. Let's play dinner."

* * *

Kurama sat up in bed senses alert. He glanced at a clock and saw it was after midnight. Leaving Hiei asleep he grabbed a jacket and jumped out the open window into the rain.

* * *

The silver fox leaped, jaws snapping shut inches from Erica's feet. 

"Ahhh! Go away!" she screamed, trying to reach a higher branch.

From trying to climb the tree countless times the fox had created deep gouges in the bark. He growled, flashing his fangs and jumped again, managed to lick the bottom of Erica's foot. Landing on the ground he gave a fox laugh, "Come little human, I'm hungry,"

It's crouched about to spring when a nine tailed kitsune leapt to sink his fangs into the others neck. The nine tail tackled it to the ground. Erica watched in terrified relief as the two foxes grappled. Vicious snarls and growls sounded through the forest and the five tail managed to slash the others flank. His blood splattering Erica's tree he pounced on the five sinking his six inch fangs deep into its side. Shaking the nine tail off by slamming him onto the same tree the five tail retreated. The victor gazed up at Erica huddling in petrified silence. The fox barked at her his fangs flashing scarlet. He crouched and jumping he landed three feet from her on the same branch. Too scared to move Erica stared at the advancing animal. He inched forward until Erica could feel his hot steamy breath rolling down her neck.

"Little human are you all right?"

Not able to speak Erica nodded her head.

"Get on."

Reluctantly, Erica got up and climbed to sit on the huge fox's back. Straightening the fox took off at a trot along the branch. Reaching the end he ran off to thunderously land on the ground. Never pausing he continued to dash through the forest weaving a path in the trees.

"Where is your den, little kit?"

"Ah, human world." She answered tightly holding on to the fox so she wont fall off.

"Hold on." He said running faster.

* * *

Erica rode the cydesdale size fox down the streets of Kyoto. 

"My home i-" Erica started.

"I know where you live Erica." The fox interrupted.

Confused Erica paused and looked at the fox.

"How do you know where I live, and my name?"

"You know the answers. You also know many about me." The fox replied mysteriously.

"No. I don't even know who you are."

"Yes you do, you met me some time ago."

"I did?"

He said nothing as he stopped outside Erica's house.

"Thanks." She said getting off his back.

He licked her face with his tongue before crawling in her front door. Wiping her cheek on the back of her arm, Erica followed the fox in.

"Ah, I don't think you'll fit in here, you're too big."

Curling up in as tight a ball as he could the fox pouted at her. "At least feed me something. I had to give up my dinner to rescue you."

Falling for the pout, Erica spoke, "I don't know what you eat though."

"Anything edible."

* * *

Erica was in the kitchen when she heard the doorbell ring. Moving around the fox, Erica walked to the front door and opened it, not remembering that she was still in her undergarments. 

"Hello?"

Three of her friends from school stood there talking with Yusuke.

"Erica? What the f-" one girl started when Erica slammed the door shut but not before she saw Yusuke's stare. Leaving the people on her door step Erica ran up stairs and grabbed some clothes. Putting them on, she went back down and opened the door.

"Sorry about that, what do ya'll need?" she asked them. They didn't answer because a large fox head had appeared to rest on Erica's head.

"Ohh dinner," it said looking at the girls with interest.

"Erica what is that?" one girl asked none of them understand what the creature said.

"… My… puppy. You know, like Clifford, only silver." Erica lied badly.

Yusuke shifted anxious to get rid of the annoying females. Using the only idea he could think of on the spot he sent a silent apology to Kurama shouted, "Look! There's Shuichi!"

All the girls turned around at once.

"Where?" all of them said anxiously. While the fan girls were searching for Shuichi Yusuke quickly entered Erica's house and shut the door.

"Erica why do you have a yoko in your house." Yusuke demanded angrily. "You can't keep a demon fox as a pet."

"I'm not keeping it, it brought me here and now it won't leave." She argued.

"I'm not an 'it' and I have a name." the fox growled.

"Oh. Sorry." Erica said.

Ignoring the fox Yusuke went into the kitchen. "What do ya got to eat?" he yelled. The fox trotted off to follow Yusuke, glass ornaments falling and shattering at the thunderous footfalls. A loud thud was heard moments later coming from the room the fox just passed through. A louder crash from the kitchen reported the fox's progress through the first floor of Erica's house.

"Hey! Be careful, you're breaking things!" Erica yelled coming into the kitchen. She stopped when she saw the state of the room.

"… You knocked the fridge over." She said looking at the fallen appliance. The fox standing over her broken table grinned sheepishly at her.

"Sorry. It got in the way."

Erica stared in shock, as Yusuke jumped on the fox's back.

"Erica I'm gonna take Kura- I mean the yoko home." He said yanking on an ear to steer the fox. Together they leapt through the glass double French doors. Erica heard a yelp of pain as she stared blankly at the gaping hole in her wall.

* * *

SMK: this chapter is kinda lame but I had a lot of fun writing the fight scene between the two foxes. Also the DT explanation is something I can't do so what ever you know is what he said. 

Scooperchan: kinda lame? No, very, but it was fun to write. And like SMK said, we didn't know how to explain the Dark Tournament, so, your gonna have to deal with the little asterisk thing. Finally, sorry about the looong wait. We had some technical difficulties, so I hope a long chapter will make up for it.

SMK: yeah, anyways the next chappie will be up in about a month. So please review.

ja ne!


	5. Fun and Games

Disclaimer: Still hasn't changed. Still don't own it.

A/n: This chapter is a filler and a crack because we got bored and wanted to have some fun. Sorry for being so long it was Scooperchan's fault

"talking"

'thinking'

Chapter Five: Fun and Games

Erica sat at her desk waiting for the bell to ring to signal the end of class. Kurama sat in front of her staring out the window.

"Hey Kurama." Erica whispered trying to get his attention. There was no response, as he continued to stair outside. Crumbling a piece of paper, Erica tried to hit Kurama in the back of the head.

"Kurama." She said again as he caught the paper and turned around curious.

"Nani?" he asked.

"…The other day, were you that fox that helped me? I mean you did take me home after I got stuck in demon world that was you right?" Erica asked.

He grinned and opened his mouth to answer.

"Minamino, pay attention." The teacher interrupted.

Kurama shrugged and turned around.

"Stupid, evil, controlling teacher." Erica mumbled under her breath as he continued to write notes on the board.

RiiiiinnnggRiiiiinngg

'Finally!' Erica thought as she stood up grabbing her book bag.

Not looking behind him the teacher to write as he spoke. "Sit down Miss Cooper. I dismiss you not the bell."

Glaring at the teacher Erica slowly sat back down. The teacher finished writing the homework on the board before turning around and looking around the classroom.

"You can leave. Have a nice weekend minasan." He said as the class quickly exited the room.

Roughly pushed aside into the doorframe by the girls in the class, Erica watched them surround Kurama and proceed to escort him out. Muttering curses at the rude females Erica ran after them. Pushing a few girls aside she ran to the middle of the group and grabbed Kurama's wrist. Continuing to run she pulled him down a few halls effectively losing the group of irritated fangirls. She didn't say a word as she led him out of school and headed towards a random direction. Suddenly pulling back on her Kurama forced Erica to stop.

"What has gotten into you?" he asked bluntly. Looking at the ground Erica thought for a moment before she spoke up.

"I don't know I'm sorry if I dragged you out of school." She let go of her hold on him. "I just got… mad. I guess when ever I saw all those girls gather around you, always flirting with you. Even if you ignored them." She finished still not looking up at him.

"Why should it matter? They're only human females with a fleeting interest."

She looked up at him trying to say something to him, but closed her mouthed instead and looked at the sidewalk ahead of her. Laughing a little she stepped forward a few steps.

"I guess it doesn't matter. Does it?" she questioned a hint of emotion in her last question. He smiled at her stepping closer.

"Maybe it does." He said bring his face an inch from hers.

"And maybe it doesn't. It's up to you."

Erica stared at him blushing from his closeness. She started to speak, "Uh it-" she was cut off as he lightly kissed her.

"Does that help?" he asked then turned away. He walked about twenty feet down the road before Erica realized he was leaving. She ran to him and grabbed his hand to stop him.

"It, it does." She looked at his back as he didn't say anything. "It does matter."

"Really? Perhaps your actions should now match your words."

"Prove it." He said suddenly, turning around. "Prove your intentions. Show me your true feelings."

Erica said nothing as she struggled to think of a response.

"You're still alive?" Hiei said startled to see Erica with Kurama as he appeared from nowhere.

Surprised Erica turned to glare at the demon. "Yeah no thanks to you." She hissed.

"Fine. I'll just kill you myself." He said drawing his katana.

"Hiei, no! you-"Kurama started.

"Shut up baka kitsune." He growled jumping at Erica sword tip pointed at her stomach. Erica watched terrified as Kurama moved in front of her, eyes widening as she saw the katana go through his back.

Kurama winced, "You know that hurt." He said to no one in particular.

"Kurama! Are you okay?" Erica asked not knowing what to do.

"Yes. I'm fine," he said taking the handle from Hiei. Grimacing he pulled the sword out. Turning around he walked over to Erica. Pausing he took her wrist before continuing to walk away.

"You and I need to have a little talk about humans and swords." he said to Hiei pulling her in the same direction of her mad dash from earlier.

"Uh Kurama?" Erica spoke worriedly looking at the spreading blood stain on his shirt. "Where are we going?"

He paused and looked back at her, "That's a good question."

"Maybe we should go to the hospital for your... wound."

He turned to face her "I go to a hospital they will want to know why I'm not dead."

"Oh yeah I forgot." thinking for a moment she glanced in the direction of her house. "Well, at lease treat your wound. I have a first aid kit at my house."

* * *

Once again Erica put away what was left of the supplies in her medical kit.

"There the hole is, barely noticeable now. Except for all the gauze and medical tape I mean." putting the box away she noted on how light it was.

"You need to stop getting hurt. This is the second kit I've been through with you." she walked back into the living room where Kurama was sitting.

"The fist time was the DT and beyond my control. The second was Hiei proving that he's lost his sanity." he said standing.

She nodded her head in agreement, "He never did seem stable from what I saw."

"I am not insane." Hiei growled exiting the kitchen a carton of ice cream half eaten in his hand.

"Yeah like normal people sneak into people's houses and randomly eat their ice-cream with a fork and tell them that they are sane." Erica said glaring back at the demon.

"Do you have a death wish human?" Hiei asked growling.

"Is that a threat?"

"Yes. What are you going to do about it? Go crying to the fox? You know he despises weak humans." Hiei informed her darkly.

"I'm not going to cry to any one you bastard."

"Erica. Who are you calling-" Kurama started walking back into the room. "Hiei? What are you doing here?"

Hiei finished the ice-cream quickly and set the empty carton on a cherry wood table.

"We need Youko's skills at breaking and entering. Some human thinks it's great to have a demon zoo." Hiei stated ignoring Erica completely.

* * *

Saturday, around midnight, Erica woke up to find Hiei sitting on the footboard of her bed, staring at her. "Ah!" She screamed, throwing at pillow at the demon. Hiei cut the pillow in two before it reached him and continued to look at her as she hid under the covers of her bed.

"What do you want?" she asked through the comforter.

"Just here to tell you that your boyfriend won't be coming back. He got caught by the psycho human who runs a demon zoo."

"He what?" Erica asked, her head popping out form the blankets.

"I said your boyfriend's not coming back" Hiei repeated.

"I heard that part," she slightly glared at him. "But how did he get caught by a human? I thought he was supposed to be a strong demon."

"He wasn't brought along for his strength, he was brought for his sagacity" Hiei responded. a/n: sagacity: noun; wisdom/sound in judgment

"Well, if he's so wise, then why'd he get caught?" Erica asked confused.

"He was being stupid." Hiei turned. "Already this has taken too long. Why he wanted me to tell a heartless human like you I'll never understand."

Erica quickly stood up at Hiei's last comment, taking the blanket with her so that it was wrapped tightly around her shoulders and down. "What do you mean heartless?"

Without turning, "You could care less what happened to him. See even now you're emotionless and more concerned about yourself."

"That's not true! I love him very much!" Erica yelled agitated. Not realizing what she had said till after she had said it. She quickly put her hand over her mouth as soon as it clicked.

Hiei walked over to the window where the curtains were barley blowing in the breeze. He smirked at flash of light before turning around to face Erica.

"Did you hear that? The human has feelings. You should get rid of her before this gets out of hand." Hiei said as a figure stepped out of the curtains.

"I think I'll keep her. She's cute. Also it's amusing, her crush on Shuichi." The figure said coming in to the moon light. Erica saw that this person was tall with long silver hair and that he had some sort of animal ears on his head. When he turned to the side to talk to Hiei, Erica noticed that he had a tail.

'Who is that? He looks familiar' Erica thought to herself as he and Hiei talked. "Ah pardon me," she spoke up, "but who are you and why did you just come out of my curtains?"

"I am the tooth fairy and I have come to steal all your teeth." He said before laughing.

"Okay then"

"No really, I am Youko." He said suddenly serious.

"You mean the king of thieves Youko?"

"So you've heard of me. How quaint." Youko said stalking over to her as Hiei rolled his eyes.

"Baka. You've made his ego rise. I won't be able to deal with him now." Hiei commented.

"Sorry. Didn't mean to add hot air to his head." She said sarcastically.

"My head is not full of hot air." Youko protested angrily. He suddenly smiled and, reaching out a hand, stroked Erica's hair. Erica quickly swatted his hand away.

"If you don't mind, I'd rather you stay on your side of the room." She said backing up.

"Oh. Does that I can stay?" he asked eagerly.

"Stay? … No, no, you can't stay here" she said quickly.

"Thank you so much Love." He said bonding across the room. Pausing next to Erica he grabbed her waist and dragged her down to lay on the bed with him. Getting comfortable, he settled into bed before whispering in her ear.

"Night."

* * *

Erica woke up and looked at her clock.

6:00 A.M.

'Ugh it's too early to get up' she thought and pulled the cover over her head to try and go back to sleep. But felt something on her stomach. She looked down to see and arm wrapped around her waist. Realizing it was Youko, she tried to remove the arm but as she did, the demon began to move around.

'Guess he's a light sleeper' she thought and more carefully tried to remove his arm again.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Hiei said.

Erica looked up at the small demon. "Why not?" Hiei glared at her.

"Hn."

"I don't know what that means!" she yelled frustrated.

"He said I'm grumpy if I'm woken up to early and he doesn't want to deal with me." Youko growled.

"Oh. Well, since you're already awake, will you please let go of me?" Erica asked.

"Barely met and already making demands. You act like my mate." he growled already half asleep again, tightening his hold on Erica.

'Mate?' she thought still trying to pry his arms off, this time with a little more effort.

"Good luck getting _him_ to let go." Hiei said going to the window.

"Wait, don't leave me with him." Erica said as Hiei opened the window. "Please."

Hiei stopped hand on the sill. "What do you want me to do?"

"Pry his arms off me."

Hiei turned around, "What's in it for me?"

"In it for you? Ah... I don't know, name something." she said fearing the worst.

"Ask Kurama to give you the pollen."

"No."

"Why"

"Why would I want to lose some of my memory?" she asked. "I'd rather be stuck here than that."

Hiei walked over to Youko's side. He reached out and pulled his ear. Growling Youko let go of Erica and started clawing what was attacking his ear.

"Move now baka ningen." Hiei growled. Erica quickly stood up as Hiei let go and Youko went back to sleep.

"Thanks."

"Hn." Erica looked back at Hiei once more to see Youko hugging him. Despite her best efforts, Erica laughed at the unfortunate demon.

"Awww, you look so small next to him. That's so cute."

"I'm not small or cute. And when I get out you are so _DEAD_ not even Kurama could save you."

"Ok then, you do that. Sorry, but I have to go, see you, little short fire-dude." she said leaving.

-Get back here.-

Erica winced at the voice in her head. She popped he head back in the doorway for one last comment. "No way, you left me in Demon World, I'm leaving you here, besides it's your fault you got caught." she echoed, walking down the stair case and out the front door.

* * *

Erica walked out of a large building, sighing as she looked back at it.

'That's the fifth zoo I've been to, I can't think of any more to visit.'

Deciding to try looking for Kurama one last time she walked up to a man in a blue uniform that had 'Animailia Zoo' sewed on it.

"Ah, pardon me but, where are your demon exhibits?"

Hearing her question several passing tourists laughed at her expense.

"Demons? Little girl this is no place for fairy tale creatures. Go ask your obaasan for demon tales." the keeper said turning away and laughing. "Demons! Kids these days."

Putting her embarrassment aside, Erica picked up a small rock and threw it at the keeper. She ran out of the zoo after the rock hit the guy in the head and the angry man turned around. As she ran through the entrance she bumped into Yusuke.

"Cooper-kun! How are you? You here on a date too? Poor Kurama getting tortured too."

"He is not! And I'm here by myself. Who's that with you? Your date?" she asked.

"Unfortunately yes." he said looking back at Keiko who had stopped at a kiosk. "Please tell me your here because Kurama is." he begged.

"No. I don't know where he is." she answered.

"Kuso. Hey do me a favor?"

"Ah, sure. What is it?" she asked.

"When Keiko comes tell he that Kurama sent you for me."

"Why?"

"She's acting like a drill sergeant. We've been to five zoos and I'm tired."

Erica thought for a moment. "Alright. But you have to tell me where your going."

"Anything. Uh I don't know. I guess I'll get Kuwabara and go to the arcade." he told her in earnest. Then, "Why do you want to know?"

She smiled, "No reason."

"Oh, okay." he said as Keiko came. "Yusuke! Where- oh hello Erica."

"Hello, um, I don't think we've met before. How do you know my name?"

"Oh Kurama told me. He even had a picture."

'Tell her.' mouthed Yusuke.

"Oh, and speaking of Kurama, he sent me here to come get Yusuke." She lied to Keiko.

"Well, okay. I guess so. But he owes me. We've been planning this for weeks." Keiko said as Yusuke ran past. As he passed Erica he whispered thanks. Erica followed him and when he stopped suddenly she ran into him. "Why don't you go irritate your boyfriend?" he asked irritated.

Hitting Yusuke, Erica yelled at him. "Stop that! He is not for the billionth time."

"Then why are you following me?"

"Because I can't find him and I thought you might know where he is." She said.

"At home. It was raining as we came back and he got sick."

"But Hiei said…" she started.

"Said what?"

"Nevermind." She said turning towards a different direction.

* * *

Erica raised a hand to knock when the door opened. Hiei stood staring out at her.

"Hello beautiful." He said pleasantly.

"…uh… Hiei are you ill?"

He smiled and nodded. "Well, you might need to lay off the meds then." Erica said as Hiei handed her a small yellow flower.

"Here smell this. Kurama said he's tired of you and you need to… uh… I mean he wants you to have a flower." He said.

Erica raised an eyebrow. "I'm not that dumb Hiei, I've heard enough from you and Kurama to know that's dream pollen. Now will ya please move so I can get inside." Erica said.

"Shimatta." Hiei growled all pleasantness dropped as he stepped aside.

"Arigato." Erica said while smiling and walking into the house. Erica patted Hiei on the head as she passed by. She then ran up the stairs and hurriedly entered Kurama's room and slammed the door shut behind her.

"Who was at the door Hiei?" Kurama said as he sat up on the bed.

Still standing against the door Erica decided to correct Kurama. "Uh, I'm not Hiei and I'm sorry for bursting into your room, but there was a madman in the hallway and I had no choice." She said walking over to him. "I came here because Yusuke told me you were sick."  
"I was but now I'm just tired." the door opened and Hiei walked in with a bowl of soup.

"Kurama you were out of tomato so I got you chicken." Hiei said giving the bowl to Kurama. Hiei walked over to sit on the window sill, completely ignoring Erica. Shrugging Erica moved to sit next to Kurama.

"Uh just a question. Where were you last night?"

"I don't remember much of last night past nine." He said lying down. "You should ask Hiei."

Erica looked up at the window where Hiei was sitting. "Hiei, what actually happened last night?"

"Hn."

Kurama sat up. "We did what!"

Confused Erica looked at Kurama. "What did he say?" she asked.

"He said we stayed at your house."

Erica pondered a moment. "I remember Hiei and Youko but I don't remember you there."

"Youko and I are basically the same person."

"Oh." Erica said feeling slightly dumb.

"You don't understand?" Kurama asked.

"Not really." She confessed.

"What don't you understand?"

"I get the whole deal with you having two souls and all, but I don't see how you can turn into him, and then go back to your form." When I get emotional or ill my body can change into Youko's."

"Oh." She said as Hiei stood up and moved to sit on the other side of Kurama.

"Since she's too dense to understand can we get rid of her?" Hiei asked hopefully.

Getting fed up with Hiei finally Erica glared at him before she stood up. "What is your problem with humans? Why do you dislike them so much? I mean, do you try to kill every that you don't like? Or get rid of them by leaving them in Demon World like you did me? If you hate them so much, then why are you in Human World?"

"Kurama." He said simply.

"And what is that supposed to mean?"

"I'm still here. If you two are going to bicker at least wait until I leave." Kurama said standing up causing Hiei to fall on Erica. He jumped up. "Hey don't leave me with it."

"What do you mean 'it'?" Erica asked and after hearing Hiei draw his katana. "There's no point in taking your sword out, you never use it." Erica said. Growling Hiei jumped across the room slamming Erica into the wall, the sharp edge against her throat.

"Hiei remember that talk we had." Kurama warned. Hiei backed away releasing Erica.

"Erica come with me you're bleeding." Kurama said.

"No, I'm fine, I'll just leave." She said walking to the door.

"No." he said grabbing her wrist and dragging her to the bathroom. Inside he backed her into the sink and pushed her head back, exposing her throat.

"Dammit Kurama. Let go." Erica said struggling.

"Shut up." He told her bluntly opening a drawer. Hearing him Erica stopped struggling and fell silent. He pulled out a small jar that smelled of lilacs. Opening the jar he took out some red cream and spread it on the cut.

"Itai! What is that?"

"Hold still." Kurama snapped. He held her still as the wound healed in seconds. "There. Next time don't tick Hiei off when I'm not there to make sure you live." He continued.

Erica put her hand up to her neck to where the cut used to be. Shy she looked down at the floor. "Alright. Thanks.

"You need to be more careful." He said. "Sometimes you do the stupidest things."

* * *

SMK: the chapters just get longer. And I guess this was important to the story. Any way that's it for the penultimate chapter.

Scooperchan: ...? I hate your big words!

SMK: So? It's not big just unused. It means 'the next to last'

Scooperchan: Oh... okay. I get it. Anyways, review!


	6. The End of the Beginning

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho

A/N:

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

_Flashback_

Chapter Six: The End of the Beginning

Erica walked down an old path through the woods. She came up to a rusted gate and glanced at the sign above it.

'Oak Falls Cemetery'

She sighed as she read the sign.

'I haven't been here in a while.' She thought as she tightened her grip on the flowers she was holding and walked into the graveyard. Heading towards the center, she stopped in front of a group of three gravestones. Reading the names on them she drifted of in a memory.

"_Ahh! Stop jumping!" A little girl yelled in the air. Two older boys were bouncing as high as they could, trapping the frightened girl on the huge trampoline. Ever since she had broken her arm on one, the small child had been afraid of them. The neighbors all knew this, and some of the older kids used it against her._

"_Aww, what's wrong? Is the wittle girl afraid of falling?" One of them taunted, "That's too bad, now isn't it?" The other boy laughed at the bully's words and shoved the girl off. She hit the bar around the trampoline before landing hard on the ground._

"_Erica? Is that you? What's wrong?" A blonde boy came up to the now crying girl as she held her bleeding knee. _

"_They were bullying me again Tsume," the five-year-old said, looking up at the boy._

_He angrily looked at the two boys before helping Erica up. _

"_Go home. Now." _

_She nodded her head and quickly limped home. Tsume walked up to the huge trampoline._

"_Hey, you"_

_The two older boys looked down and stood still. "Yeah, what do you want?"_

_

* * *

_

_Erica stood by a window, anxiously waiting for her brother to return home. Tsume walked through the front door slightly roughed up. Erica quickly ran up to him._

"_Tsume, are you okay?" she asked, glancing at some of the bruises he had._

"_Yeah, I'm fine"_

"_Tsume!"_

_His mother caught his attention as she walked up to him._

"_Young man, what are doing coming home so late? I just got a call from David and Eddie's parents saying that some bully had beat up their kids. Do you know how worried I was?"_

"_Sorry ma'am"_

"_Do know about anything that happened?" _

"_No ma'am" he lied._

_She looked him over for a moment, "Alright, go wash up, dinner's almost ready."_

_As soon as their mother was out of sight, Tsume turned to Erica._

"_If that ever happens again, just come to me and I'll protect you."_

"How pathetic" Hiei said, drawing her out of her thoughts, his Jagan Eye open. Erica looked over at him. "What are you doing here?" she asked irritated.

"Uh…Kurama asked that I watch you."

"Liar. Just go away," she said and looked back at her family's gravestones. She placed a flower in front of each of the three graves and started walking back from the path she came.

As Erica walked down the street Hiei walked behind her. Erica stopped and turned around. "Stop following me. I'm not in the mood to deal with you right now."

"Hn."

Ignoring him Erica turned to continue walking, but instead bumped into Kurama.

"Hi Erica I was-" he said as Erica looked up at him, an unreadable emotion on her face. Without saying anything she brushed past him. She continued on to her house and upon entering she immediately ventured to her room. With a weary sigh Erica sank down on her bed and not much later fell into a fitful slumber.

* * *

"You did that for what reason?" Kurama asked Hiei.

"She is annoying and we would be better off with out her."

"You do realize that you aren't allowed to kill humans. Even indirectly."

"Well at least remove her memories. It's obvious she hates you now."

"Hiei that's enough. Let's do something other than arguing about Erica."

"What do you have in mind? " Hiei asked.

* * *

Kurama stood outside Erica's window several hours later. Hiei stood next to him, the Jagan open. As he watched Erica's nightmare he told Kurama.

_A six year old child sat in the police station. An officer walked up to the girl and looked down at her._

"_Little girl, do you know your name?" He asked, placing a hand on her shoulder and crouching down to her eye level. She nodded her head._

"_What is it?"_

_"Erica"_

"_Alright Erica I need you to tell me what happened." He said pulling out a note pad and pen._

_Erica looked away. "A fire took away my mommy and daddy," She said, starting to cry again. The man wrote something down and looked back at her._

"_Did you have any brothers or sisters?"_

_Erica sniffed. "Yeah, my brother Tsume, he's gone too." _

_The man continued. He held up a picture and showed it to Erica. A man lifted a laughing girl smiling. A young man stood next to a happy woman. All four stood in a park. The edges of the picture were burnt. "Is this your family?" _

_She stared at it and barely nodded her head 'yes'. "That was my family," she answered, voice breaking slightly. She burst into fresh tears and the officer patted her back._

"_I'm sorry, but I need you to tell me how the fire started."_

"_I don't know. I don't…know" she said in between sniffs. He nodded to another officer and had Erica led away._

"She is being chased by a bunny. And it…it just ate her." Hiei lied to Kurama, still watching her dream.

Erica turned in her sleep, moving around in her bed before waking up. She jerked forward, but soon fell off as she was on the edge. Erica landed on the floor with a loud thud. She sat up wincing, and noticed Hiei sitting on her window sill. Standing up, she backed up and tripped falling backwards into someone's lap. Erica stood quickly and turned around.

"Kurama? What are you doing here?" Erica asked rubbing her eyes.

"Making sure the bunny didn't scare you." He said smiling as he stood up.

"What bunny?" Erica asked confused.

"Nevermind. Would you like to tell me about your real dream?" He asked glaring at Hiei.

Erica looked at the far side of the room, "Not really" she said slightly sniffing.

"I understand" He said. He looked back at Erica. "Erica, did you take a trip with Hiei?"

"Uh, yeah…unwillingly though."

'If that ever happens again just come to me and I'll protect you."

Erica stared at Kurama before her eyes started watering. She quickly wiped her eyes. "Alright, um if you don't mind would you please leave now?" she asked turning around.

"I do. Why?" Kurama said not moving.

Erica didn't answer. Kurama stood and walking over to Hiei took his arm. "I'll just leave now then. But remember if you need anything all you have to do is call," he said dragging Hiei out the door.

* * *

Erica sat in class glancing around, noticing that Kurama wasn't there for the second day in a row. Tuning out the monotone sound of the teacher's voice; Erica adverted her attention to the window. She jerked as Hiei jumped on a tree branch covered in blood splotches. Erica raised her hand.

"Can I be excused?" she asked quickly. Without turning the teacher gave permission. Erica jumped up and ran to the door. She opened and slammed into Kurama. She fell down to lay on the floor blinking up at him. The first thing she noticed was the blood splotches covering his shirt. He smiled down at her as he pulled his jacket on, effectively concealing the blood.

"What happened to you Kurama?" Erica asked worriedly as the bell rang and the class exited.

"Nothing." He said cheerfully as a random came up to Erica. As soon as Kurama entered the class to talk to the teacher, she slapped Erica yelling, "Don't call Minamino-kun a horse!" holding her cheek and looking at the girl, Erica realized that it was the same girl that was always bullying her for being with Shuichi. Ignoring her yell Erica punched her in the jaw, nearly knocking her over.

"You witch!" the girl screeched lunging at Erica. Erica stepped back dodging the other girl. She then stepped forward and punched her in the stomach. As Erica turned to leave she heard a yell and turned to see a fist come towards her face. She closed her eyes, but reopened them when she didn't get hit. She looked and saw the girl's fist was an inch from her nose. Angry the girl whirled around and, thinking that one of her friends had stopped her, grabbed a fistful of the person's hair, yanking hard. She gasped when she realized the hair was red. She quickly let go and backed off horrified. "M-Minamino-kun g-gomen nasai! I thought you were someone else." She stuttered.

"Erica-chan are you all right?" Kurama asked ignoring the girl. Erica nodded her head, confused by the '-chan'.

"Good. Nibiki-san, the teacher told me to tell you that you have to go to the principle." Kurama said taking hold of Erica's shoulder and steering her in the direction of the principal's office, Nibiki going in front of them.

* * *

Erica walked beside Kurama after running out of the school to escape the principal.

"Hey Kurama, now where are we going?" she asked trying to keep up with him.

"Away from there." He growled. Pausing at his door he opened it and went to his room, Erica following. Entering his room he turned and pulling Erica in closed and locked the door. Ignoring Erica he quickly changed his clothes. Putting her back to Kurama, Erica spoke up, "What's wrong Kurama?"

"Erica? Did I ring you in here? Those girls are really starting to get on my nerves. Sometimes I just want to tell them to lay off." He ranted as he stood by the window.

"Then why don't you?" she asked turning back around and walking to up beside him.

"Perfect Minamino Shuichi doesn't snap at girls. And it would surely get back to my mother." He said absently flipping the lock back and forth.

"You don't necessarily have to snap at them; just tell them to give you more room. If you can't I'll tell them off for you. It's not like I can get into trouble."

"That's thoughtful." He said, then suddenly slammed the lock and closed the shade throwing the room into darkness.

'What is he doing?" Erica thought. Unable to see in the dark she felt her way to the wall.

"Kurama where'd you go?" abruptly the light came on and Erica saw that her face was an inch from his. Startled by him, she only blinked at him, not quite thinking of anything to say.

"I jumped out the window."

"Smartass."

She started to move towards the door.

"Erica don't leave. It's not safe."

"What do you mean 'not safe'?" she asked confused, and ignoring him she continued walking towards the door.

Kurama steeped in front of it blocking Erica's only way out.

"Ah, Hiei is a little ticked with me." he said

"So then it should just be unsafe for you."

"No, since Hiei's mad at me, he'll take it out on you." Kurama replied.

"Oh, well, do you want me to stay here then?" She asked.

"I would much rather that. Hiei is outside and very irritated."

"When can I leave?" she asked.

"I don't know. I've never seen him this mad before." He answered.

"What did you do?" she asked worried.

"I'd rather not discuss that with you."

"All right what do we do while we wait for Hiei to cool off?"

Kurama thought for a moment then looked over at Erica. Erica looked up at him.

* * *

"Now what?" Kurama asked looking over at Ericabefore he leaned back closing his eyes.

"Well, since we're stuck in here for a while, mind if I ask you some questions?" she asked looking over at him.

"Sure, I guess."

"Alright, one, why do you have a picture of me?"

He sat there not moving, then, "I said you could ask but I never guaranteed an answer did I?"

"Hey, I know you have one, Keiko told me. Why won't you tell me why?"

He started laughing at her agitated voice. "Have one what? An answer or picture?"

"A picture baka, why are you avoiding the answer?"

"I'm hurt. And am I avoiding the answer or the question?"

"Oh, your just messing with me now. Fine then. Next question, were you that fox that came and rescued me in demon world?"

"Maybe I was and maybe I wasn't. What does it matter to you? Answer me and I might answer you."

"Never mind, final question, what happened to you before I found you in the woods half conscience?"

He opened his eyes and turned to look at her confused. "When was that?"

"About three or so weeks ago, I found you all bloody when I was walking on a trial."

He didn't answer just leaned back and closed his eyes again. A minute later he slumped over leaning on Erica's shoulder breathing softly.

'Is he asleep?' Erica thought irritated. When she realized he was, she reached over and took a pillow as Kurama wrapped an arm around her waist and buried his face in her neck. Her neck being very sensitive, Erica immediately jerked the pillow and hit him on the back of his head. Kurama moved slightly and growling fiercely he started to bite.

Erica squeaked and sat there motionless. Abruptly the weight lifted from her shoulder as Kurama sat up.

"What was that?" he asked voice slurred from sleep.

"I dunno." Erica lied as she slightly ignored him and absently rubbed her neck.

"Well I was." He said suddenly.

"Was what?" Erica questioned, confused.

"Full of questions. I was the fox that helped you. And as to what happened in the woods Hiei had gotten mad at you so he took out his anger on me. That's why I didn't want you to leave earlier, because he was mad at me he might take it out on you."

"Oh, well, thanks for helping me in Demon World. Although I appreciate you finally cooperating, you still haven't answered my first question."

"Yeah, well, the game lost its appeal." he said reaching into his pocket and pulling something out. He glanced at it before handing it to Erica. She took the item and saw that it was a picture of her with her family.

She gasped when she realized what it was.

"How… how did you get a picture like this?" she asked, staring intently at it. He focused his gaze on the floor.

"I- I found it. You're not mad are you?" he asked not looking at her.

"No, I'm not," she said handing it back to him before her eyes watered. He turned to her and noticing her tears he ignored the picture.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you." He said reaching out a hand to her. "I just wanted a picture to remind me of you."

She stood up, "That's fine, but I believe that it is safe to leave now. Pardon me." She said and started walking towards the door.

"Don't go." He said taking hold of her wrist. "Please." He pleaded.

"...Allright." She said, taking her hand off the door knob. He smiled down at her and hugged her close.

"You can trust me Erica. You do realize that don't you?" He whispered.

She looked up at him, not blinking, "Yes." she whispered in reply.

"Then why don't you?" he asked softly. "You care about me in more than just friendship yet you never acted any different towards me on an outward appearance."

"Well, I saw how you act towards all those other girls who ever showed affection towards you and I was afraid that you would start ignoring me like you do them." She lamely said.

"They are different. They only treated me as an object. You've always been aware of my feelings. I appreciated that. You have no reason to fear rejection from me. I promised that I would always protect you and I will always be there for you."

Her eyes began to water again. "Well, I couldn't help but tobe afraid that you'd leave. The last person who told me that is gone. They broke their promise and I've never really trusted anyone fully since then." She suddenly burst out, now starting to cry and look away from Kurama. He turned her around so that they faced each other. With one hand he gently wiped away some tears.

"I've never broken a promise to someone I loved and I'm not going to start now." He said holding her in a loving embrace, erasing her fears.

"Aishiteru matsudai Erica."

Owari

* * *

SMK: it's finally over! By the way 'matsudai' means forever.

Scooperchan: Thanks for being patient (looks around empty room)……… uh, or not? Anywho, hope ya'll enjoyed the story.

SMK: watch for the sequel,

Ja ne minnasan!


End file.
